


A normal day

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A normal day

**‧A normal day**

**‧Summer Vibe**

『渽民，今年你和我一起來吧。送高級活章魚給大婆婆的任務。』

當前輩提起這件事時，他才剛從結業式回來。今天結業式早早就放人走了，他和李帝努以及幾個朋友在弘大玩了好久才回來，還在思索接下來暑假要怎麼安排。或許除了本就有的訓練之外，可以和好友一起出去玩個一週。

但前輩說，要送活章魚給大婆婆。大婆婆是黃仁俊他爸的媽，也就是打下這個江山的元老之一。沒人想要扛這個活。

『……我說不要會怎樣？』

『你就看不到穿側邊洞挖超大背心的小少爺。』

『具體內容是什麼？』

具體內容，顧名思義，就是送一些以孝親為名義的高級水產到靠山的大婆婆家去。這是自從黃老大自立來到首爾後養成的習慣，本來黃老大想要用宅配過去就好，但大婆婆嫌棄這種做法，罵他一點誠意都沒有，想要孝敬父母也不親自來。

所以黃老大就差手下親自送過去。每年都是一位大哥帶人去送的，今年挑了讓徐煐淏帶羅渽民一起去，送完後還要匆匆開回首爾。雖說只有一天，那日子卻剛好是李帝努一群朋友要出發的日子，心裡越想越悶，還是扛著保冰箱上車了。

因為是一日來回，身上就沒帶多少東西，起床後也只隨便套件襯衫就上車了，整趟路都睏得不行，補眠太久還被前輩唸說副駕要幫忙看路啊怎麼睡翻天。從首爾到大婆婆家單程要近兩小時，他們打算送去後，就在那邊吃午餐休息一下，下午再回去。被黃仁俊父親撿回去也幾年了，羅渽民還沒親自見過這位大婆婆，只在別人的話題聽過。據說所有內外孫中，她最疼愛的就是黃仁俊，每年都要叫可愛的么孫到那去避暑過假期，回去時還會給他一大包零用錢。

後車廂和後座那些不明水產生物拍水的聲響移走了他的注意力，他往後看，感覺保冰箱被打開了一個縫，怕裡面的章魚突然萌生求生意志直接爬出來逃走。

大婆婆住的是改良過的傳統韓屋，佔地廣袤，還得開車上一個緩坡才能到。他們扛著保冰箱下車，就看見大婆婆在門口迎接……不，等他們，大婆婆臉上寫滿了不耐煩。

『大婆婆，這孩子就是大哥救回來的，』徐煐淏拍拍他的背，要他抬頭挺胸，『和小少爺同年同屆，都是高二。』

『您好我是……羅渽民。』他使出一個九十度的鞠躬，盡可能地有禮，不然也不知道要說些什麼了。

『嗯。』大婆婆睜開原先瞇得像條線的眼睛，吊著黑眼珠掃他一眼，『東西拿進來吧。』

庭院很大，可以容納至少十輛高級轎車，羅渽民在走進大門時環視了一圈，發覺這裡似乎沒什麼人，除了大婆婆和保鑣以外，靜得很。即使這裡離遊玩的景點不遠，要下山、騎車還是有段距離。等到他走進去屋子的更深處，更無趣了。四周都是高級古董，莊嚴陰森，所有東西都擺在該待的位置上，正確無誤。時鐘的滴答聲比脈搏還慢讓人更加焦慮，羅渽民依照大婆婆的指示把保冰箱裡的水產都拿出來，移動到新款的雙門智慧冰箱去。

『這裡換我來了，你可以先出去外面等我，很快就好。』徐煐淏說。

看來是要談什麼小孩子不能聽的正事了。

他翻出手機，已經是中午十二點二十分了，該吃午餐的時間，可是周圍什麼也沒有，也不能隨意走動。他坐在簷廊底下等前輩叫他進去，幸虧這裡收訊還不錯，就一個人在那滑手機。當一聲「嘎——」的聲響壓出時，他趕忙站起來，以為是哪個前輩出來。

是黃仁俊。

很顯然地，小少爺比他更驚訝，手上還拿著一瓶喝完的飲料空罐要丟掉。看見他之後整個人都像秀逗的機器，一時之間腦袋轉不過來，連手上瓶子要丟都一時忘了，還差點轉回房間。

羅渽民還是照例站起來鞠躬，『您好。』

看見黃仁俊穿得一身休閒，雖沒有前輩說的側邊挖洞超大的背心，但一件看起來是哥哥給他的大尺寸T-shirt也夠了，更只穿膝蓋以上的運動短褲和一雙夾腳拖，很是輕便。

『……嗯。』黃仁俊將空罐扔進垃圾桶裡，低頭瞧自己的周圍，『……你們來拿東西給奶奶？』

『嗯，不對，我是說，對，是。』

『會在這裡吃飯嗎？』

『前、前輩說是會……』

『嗯，奶奶會煮。』黃仁俊捏著自己的衣襬，『誰跟你來的？』

『煐淏哥。』

『喔。』

黃仁俊就只回了一個「喔」，讓羅渽民也抓不準這是什麼意思，站得直挺挺，等待黃仁俊下一個指令。可還沒等到命令，徐煐淏就拉開門喊他進來吃飯了。也沒辦法趁著這頓飯給小少爺留下什麼印象，大婆婆在，更不敢做什麼出格的舉動，孬得像株枯萎的草，吃得戰戰兢兢還食之無味。他看黃仁俊吃飯時依然優雅自在，喝湯時發現今天湯頭熬得特別香，多要了一碗飯倒進去做湯飯，跟大婆婆有說有笑的。等到一切都收拾好時，徐煐淏領他回家去，很快就離開了有黃仁俊的避暑別莊。

恍惚得像做了白日夢，後座的保冰箱已經沒有活體章魚，所以車內只有他的呼吸聲、路況廣播和徐煐淏不時的關心。

夏天才剛開始，可他預示到這個夏天不會好過。黃仁俊直到七月底才從那個百無聊賴的鄉下回來，臉上是鬆了一口氣、回到文明生活的泰然，淡淡冷冷的，和平時他看見的一樣，沒有改變。

×

「今年也要去？」羅渽民聽到黃仁俊從七月開始就要去大婆婆家待上一個月，而且不是閒閒度假，而是要當奶奶的小幫手。

「嗯。因為奶奶最近開始覺得人生無聊了，把那棟房子前面部分轉為民宿，我要去幫忙。」黃仁俊說，「爸爸說你也要來，需要年輕人，就是端端盤子和接待客人，其他的會另外請專業的員工來。」

所以就定下來了。黃仁俊大學一年級的暑假要回鄉下去當工讀生兼店花，羅渽民也要跟著去當廉價勞工，供三餐和住宿，薪水另外算。總之，他們整理好兩大卡行李箱後，由黃仁俊的父親親自開車載他們去。這讓羅渽民壓力很大，先是被指定坐在副駕駛座，好讓他的恩人兼老闆兼前監護人兼男朋友的爸爸監視他，以免對後座的小兒子亂來。反倒是黃仁俊也不痛不癢的，更是沒心沒肺，看前面的男朋友緊張得冒冷汗、講話結結巴巴還不停咯咯笑，趁爸爸專心超車換道時，從後座踢羅渽民椅背一下，露出一個稱得上是誘惑的笑容。

「……你——」

「你們兩個到那邊去之後先幫奶奶打掃，聽到沒？」沒讓羅渽民說話，黃仁俊的父親打斷他提醒道。在和自己兒子說話時他不說「大婆婆」，說奶奶。

「知道了。」

「是。」

這種工作比起平時跟前輩去討債、威逼拐人實在好多了，起初羅渽民還做得不甘不願，但一天端盤子接電話擦桌子拖地切菜備料被大婆婆碎碎念下來，發現這種生活太正常，巴不得這樣過下去。要說為什麼甘願這樣過下去，因為可以看黃仁俊穿奶油色工作圍裙在櫃台甜甜一笑說「早安、您好、祝您有美好的一天」。他打算把這句話錄下來。

「不要錄。」黃仁俊察覺到他的手在打開手機內建錄音機，按掉，「你要聽我不是每天都在你旁邊說。」

「可是你每天早上不是早安，」羅渽民說，「是『去做早餐』。」

「還踹我。」他加碼說。

非常好，適當的裝可憐，適當的故意，引起黃仁俊的愧疚。明知道這都是在控訴，在討價還價，但黃仁俊還是認了。小小的肩膀高高聳起，嘟起嘴瞪他。

「……我只說一次，你沒錄好別怪我。」

「Ya。」

剛把兩個孩子送來時，黃老大就跟大婆婆說了羅渽民和小兒子的事。黃仁俊才剛畢業那陣子，這個外面來的小朋友就把小兒子辦了，照這勢頭看下去不是隨便談談的，感覺羅渽民是動真格。對此大婆婆不以為意，她沒自己兒子那麼笨，年輕人談戀愛看著辦就好了，就算每年只有暑假和過節才和這個么孫相處，但她自認所有長輩中沒有人比她更懂黃仁俊。

羅渽民也是個有危機意識的人，知道有更大尾的在盯著自己，沒有因為工作較輕鬆就鬆懈下來，依然維持著平時的有神、機靈。因為房務工作和接駁有專人做了，營業和管理也可以從外面聘來更專業的，大婆婆就專心待在廚房，然後把羅渽民喊來做她的幫手。

「切牛肋排，等一下泡醬醃。」

「是。」

小時在家裡就跟著爸爸學做菜，從前在宿舍也被前輩使喚慣了，對羅渽民來說下廚是件再熟悉不過的事，他很快拿起主廚刀，仔細地照著大婆婆說過的，切下一片一片可以入口、又不太薄的肉片，然後再泡進大婆婆特製的醬汁裡。這期間就準備小菜，小黃瓜、白蘿蔔、泡菜都是必備的，等等要送去的房間有小孩，所以還得拿一份兒童吃的泡菜。

「三號房客房服務，要點海鮮煎餅。」黃仁俊拿著一張打好的單子，夾在食堂窗口邊的鐵夾上。

「我來做，渽民繼續弄牛肉，等等再煮三把素麵。」

「素麵是哪間房的？」羅渽民問，他不記得有人點單，難道是自己漏單忘了？

「點心。」

黃仁俊從窗口看著兩人，什麼也沒說，就托著腮幫子嘻嘻笑。聽到這很明顯了，奶奶就是什麼都依他，把羅渽民當自己人看了，不像爸爸擔心得要死這也不行那也不行。

上次來時，羅渽民只看到屋子的前排而已，不知道這裡整片山都是大婆婆的，屋子也不只一排。這次來時黃仁俊帶他走一圈，才發現這裡能做民宿不是亂來的，清幽山林和百年傳統韓屋，又是觀光地區中較高價的房子，也能吸引來品質比較好的房客。

他預想的店花（黃仁俊）被白目客人騷擾的情形沒出現，真是太好了。

「騷擾我的人就是你，」黃仁俊說，他無法不去忽視在自己腰上亂來的手。

今天較清閒，沒什麼工作，房客只剩一戶，明天才有新房客來，中午打掃完前院後，就回房間休息了。原先黃仁俊父親還說必須分兩間房睡，但大婆婆只淡淡說一句「房間沒那麼多」，就讓羅渽民住進黃仁俊專屬的房間了。

說是專屬的房間，也沒有留太多東西，只不過每隔幾天大婆婆就會親自打掃一遍，房間裡的棉被、電扇、冷氣一直都維護得很好，隨時等黃仁俊回來住。

「這不是騷擾，是愛的表現。」羅渽民不聽他勸，持續在他身上肆虐。

「哎呀……奶奶房間就在對面，你收斂點。」黃仁俊說。

「你們中間隔一個超大的院子耶……」羅渽民說，「再說你奶奶讓我們住時不就會想到這一點了嗎？」

「想到這一點不代表我們要幹嘛啊。」

「你聽聽看自己在說什麼！一個十八歲的Omega，居然對自己的Alpha說不上床！有天理嗎仁俊！」

「你安靜點！」黃仁俊轉過身摀住他的嘴，說實在話房子這麼大自己也不知道為什麼這麼緊張，或說，害臊，「你這樣我真的不跟你……那個那個了。」

「我只要——」

「不准用氣味，」黃仁俊說，「你要是故意放出費洛蒙我就……我就一整天都不跟你說話。」

「可是你要來點單，要說話。」

「我跟奶奶說。」

「好，你就都不要跟我說話，」羅渽民絲毫不受影響，頗有餘裕，「我們看誰先忍不住。」

「……你無恥。」

「是。我就無恥，不痛不癢。」

羅渽民聽話得真的沒放出任何氣味，手直直往黃仁俊褲頭裡探，看對方僵住了，但沒有拒絕他，而是僵著認他宰割，心裡得意得很。這樣輕易套弄幾下，黃仁俊就硬了，看來後面也濕得差不多。他直接拉下黃仁俊的褲子，手指伸進去擴張幾下，很快被吸住，滿穴都是水，根本不用費力擴。抬起黃仁俊一條腿，頂著就進去了。

「……嗯——」黃仁俊倒吸一口氣，揪緊床單，從這裡看過去是徒留一條縫的窗戶，現下這個情形，有遮跟沒遮一樣，但他已經無心去管。

他還是擔心會被聽到，但沒辦法了。羅渽民的陽具隨著抽動，在他裡面不斷漲大，擦過前列腺，突突地幹，大手壓著他的下腹部，薄薄的肚皮上隱約能摸出一點形狀。他太瘦了。

羅渽民很努力在忍住聲音，埋在他頸窩裡，用犬齒輕輕咬著側頸，咬得黃仁俊整個人都繃起來，身體變得更敏感，汗珠直落，雙唇微啟輕吐氣絲。身體被一寸一寸頂開，失去自己的掌控了，羅渽民將他抱上來，推開他大腿。黃仁俊簡直是以癱軟的方式躺在他身上，身體被後面的人緊緊抱住，有人用指腹摩擦他龜頭又連連肏深。再一次地薄荷鹽味又浸染了他泡爛的水果香。

「……我不行了……忍不住了……」他想這明明不是多激烈的一次床事，可是卻像是泡在缸裡一樣失去了意識和理智，全身軟趴趴，腦袋閃過一陣白光後吐出精液。羅渽民持續地幹，幹得他陽具又吐出透明黏液。逼得黃仁俊揪起被單，埋進去尖叫。

房間裡是夏日高溫過後的一片爛紙，黏黏濕濕，不願起身。喘息聲由粗重漸漸轉為細小，空氣開始流動，回復原本的平靜。兩個人全裸交疊躺著，腿間都是性愛後的液體。

黃仁俊失去所有力氣，側身躺在床鋪上，羅渽民從後面貼住他。

「奶奶問起的話我要裝死……」他說，「……你去開窗……」

「開什麼窗……」

「房間都是味道……」

「沒關係啦……」羅渽民閉上眼，打算睡個事後午覺，嗅到黃仁俊髮絲內的汗味以及過熟的芒果香，踢開薄毯子，「……睡一覺醒來就沒了……」

**‧DADA**

眾人都相信羅頌禧是遺傳到黃仁俊更多一點，不然怎麼會那麼聰明、才剛滿一歲就這麼會說話呢。只要回到家，黃仁俊第一件事就是洗手換衣服，稍微整理一下家裡後，就抱著兒子到外面的空中花園散步認花花草草。這些事保姆也會做，但他堅持自己要再做一遍，而且要常常跟兒子說話，讓他記住爸爸的聲音。黃仁俊也不知道這功效大不大，總之有空就做，還強迫羅渽民也得做。

「小泡芙，我是誰——呀？」黃仁俊拉著羅頌禧的小圓手，一上一下地擺動，羅頌禧也跟著黃仁俊蹦蹦跳跳咯咯笑。

「把拔。」羅頌禧說，「把拔！」

黃仁俊拿出手機，指著照片中的人問：「那這個是誰——？」

「DADA！羅渽民！」羅頌禧看見照片上的臉，大眼睛、高瘦的身材、對著鏡頭笑的樣子，一下就認出來這張臉這個表情是誰。

「泡芙好聰明喔，怎麼那麼厲害呀——要不要吃甜甜？我們進去吃甜甜好不好？」

「好啊。」羅頌禧回道：「牛奶。」

就是這樣一天又過去了。

工作忙的時候，羅渽民都會過午夜十二點後才回到家，回家之後也只是沖個澡上床睡覺，而那時黃仁俊早已進入夢鄉。早上十點、十一點醒來時，黃仁俊已經出門，保姆也來交班帶羅頌禧。因為職業特殊，羅渽民向來沒有對保姆多做解釋自己是做什麼的。他出門時是下午，上工前從保姆那接過手和兒子玩一會兒，然後再抱著兒子吸一陣，才甘願出門。

他不只一次被黃仁俊說這樣會被兒子忘記，沒有每天對話的話，兒子很快就會不理他。雖然知道這只是一種威脅法，但日日夜夜出門進門，都很難對上時間。

「泡芙，吃飯飯了沒？」繫上領帶後，他到客廳抱上羅頌禧，拿出牛奶和咖啡豆動手做早餐。

「飯飯。」

「羅先生，早上黃先生先給頌禧餵了早餐，要我提醒您醒來後給頌禧打一杯香蕉牛奶。」

「啊，好，泡芙，我們喝香蕉牛奶。」

然後又出門上班，直到十二點多後才回家。這樣日復一日的生活，直到「工作」告一段落才能結束。這樣不規律的方式總讓黃仁俊詬病，可又不能對父親說減輕羅渽民的工作量。黃仁俊決定還是自己多花點時間補足羅渽民缺漏的時間。

一天黃仁俊換好衣服、帶上所有裝備，抱著羅頌禧來到辦公大樓，直上他們的所在地，進門也毋需出示任何證件或證明，所有人看到小少爺來了都得讓路。

羅渽民看到他們一大一小出現在透明的會議室外，還以為自己看傻了愣了五秒，因為黃仁俊平時不可能讓兒子接觸到與黑幫相關的事物。

「怎麼了嗎？家裡有事嗎？」羅渽民第一個想到的是出事了，否則黃仁俊這種無事不登三寶殿的個性，是不愛來這的，更遑論帶著兒子。

「沒事，就帶小泡芙來，」黃仁俊說，「你忙你的，我們等你下班。」說完，就抱著小泡芙到休息的房間去，從背包裡抽出一本繪本唸給他聽。羅渽民看他們真的是來等自己下班的，也不多說什麼，心仍猶疑地繼續和屬下談公事。

因為還有丈夫兒子在等，羅渽民加快速度談事情，要屬下快點列出可以埋伏的地點，然後選出這次任務的執行人。光是在這間會議室談事情，都可以感受到黃仁俊的視線。就在收尾之前，他感覺有東西在扯自己褲腳。

「羅哥……是，你家少爺……」一個屬下在羅頌禧慢慢走過來、眾人都讓路時就發現了，趕緊提醒羅渽民。

「嗯？嗯？怎麼了？怎麼了？把拔呢？」羅渽民立刻轉過頭抱起兒子，檢查他全身上下，怕是有哪裡受傷。翻了一遍後沒發現怪異，便叫其他人先散會了，然後抱著兒子回去休息室。

「DADA，」羅頌禧說，「DADA。」

「嗯，DADA在，怎麼了？想回家了？」

「愛DADA，」羅頌禧瞥過頭，又轉回來，雙手貼在羅渽民臉上，「愛DADA。」

「什麼？」

「我愛泥。」羅頌禧用不清楚的發音囁嚅著，「愛泥。」

「什麼！什麼！寶貝泡芙！你剛剛說什麼再說一次！？」羅渽民雙眼放亮，停在路中央大叫。

「他說他愛你，你這蠢木頭，」黃仁俊探出頭來說，「我陪他練了好久才終於學會我愛你怎麼發音，結果你還這樣。」

羅頌禧紅撲撲的臉似乎意識到了這句話的威力，可以讓他本來就腦子不太好的爸爸更激動。讓他有些意外也有些害臊，轉過頭去不看他。就算把臉遮住了，小腿還是蹬蹬踢。

羅渽民整個人都定住了，用一個奇怪的姿勢站在走廊中央，對黃仁俊大喊：「什麼！快錄影！快錄下來！小泡芙你再說一次好不好？喔？再說一次？我愛你？好了嗎？開好了嗎？小泡芙，來，再說一次給DADA聽好不好？」

「我愛泥。」羅頌禧把自己的臉埋在高高拉起的衣領中，小嘴嘟嘟，「要吃飯飯。」

「好！吃飯飯！DADA立刻做給你吃！想要什麼DADA都給你！」他抱著兒子親了好幾下，使出所謂親親攻擊，抱著羅頌禧在走廊上跳舞。還不停嚷嚷著果然是我的小寶貝、DADA要養你一輩子、小泡芙天下第一聰明。

黃仁俊突然有點反胃。

End.


End file.
